


The Sims React To My First Attempt at Crocobaura's Airplane

by awessasims



Category: The Sims (Video Game) - Fandom, The Sims 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Crocobaura's Airplane, Images, The Sims 2 (Video Game) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims
Summary: These Sims have some constructive criticisms to share about my botched first attempt at getting SimsAir up and running in my game...





	The Sims React To My First Attempt at Crocobaura's Airplane

[](https://imgur.com/S2uFgIp)

[](https://imgur.com/9YD8Iak)

[](https://imgur.com/B3YPN6f)

[](https://imgur.com/WkWgJgG)


End file.
